Twins of Luck
by DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru
Summary: Two girls know how to release Dark and Krad. And they want to help. Dark/Oc/Krad Daisuke/Oc/Satoshi
1. Memories

**A quick note, if you don't read, you will be confused. Risa and Riku know about Dark and Kard being part of Daisuke and Satoshi in this story. Also, ***this is Wiz's thoughts* _this is Nalini or Midori thoughts, depending on who's POV it is. __**this is Dark's thoughts**_ _**this is Kard's thoughts**_ _Satoshi's thoughts_ *Ema's thoughts* ***Sora's thoughts* Daisuke's thoughts.**

Twins of Luck: Chapter 1: Memories

Midori's POV

"Midori, hurry up!" called my twin sister, Nalini.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I quickly caught up with her. Nalini had short red hair and pretty blue eyes. Even though we were twins, we didn't look much alike. I had short dark purple hair and green eyes. I wore the front of my hair up, and she wore her's down.

We were walking to our first day at our new middle school. We were new in town, although our family had lived there a couple generations ago. I was nervous. My stomach had butterflies. We soon reached the school. Nalini walked into our classroom first. I walked in behind her.

Nalini's POV

I saw a Niwa first. I knew it was a Niwa because of his red hair. The boy's eyes were crimson. He seemed famillar, so did the boy next to him. I could tell that boy was a Hikari. He had blue hair and eyes.

Suddenly, everything before our accident came back to me. Memories flooded my mind and flashed before my eyes. I then knew that our accident had really been an awakening.

"Nalini, are you okay?" my sister asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I answered. Midori looked at me like she knew if I was lying or not. But I wasn't even sure if I was.

Two girls were twins like us. They appeared before us.

"Welcome, I'm Risa Harada," said one. Her brown hair was long, and her eyes were brown.

"I'm Riku," said her twin, who had shorter hair. We introduced ourselves. The Harada twins introduced us to the two boys I had spotted.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke Niwa. Its a pleasure to meet you, Miss Saiwa and Miss Saiwa," the red haired boy said after hearing our names.

"Please just call us by our first names," I said. Midori nodded.

"Hello, I'm Satoshi Hiwatari," the other boy said. I knew I was right, whatever Satoshi claimed his last name to be. These boys had souls I had met before, 250 years ago.

The school day rushed by. I found myself running while pulling Midori along behind me. We reached my destination after tons of protests from my younger sister. She may have been only ten minutes younger, but we counted it. I knocked on the door. A woman answered it.

"You must be classmates of Daisuke!" she said.

"Yes, today was our first day," I said.

"Come on in," she said. She lead us to the living room. In there was Daisuke, Satoshi, the Harada twins, and an old man who was most likely Daisuke's grandpa.

"Oh, hello Nalini and Midori," said Daisuke. We sat down.

"Its nice to meet you girls. Just call me grandpa. Daisuke, Satoshi, how did you get all these girls?" the man said. Satoshi chuckled, and Daisuke blushed. _How cute._

Midori's POV

_Why did Nalini drag me here?_ Suddenly something white caught my eye.

"Wiz!" I nearly yelled. The little rabbit looked at me. It jumped up onto my lap and went 'kyuu!'

"You girls must be the Twins of Luck," said Grandpa.

"Yes sir, but Midori hasn't remembered yet. I remembered as soon as I saw Daisuke and Satoshi. They have the same souls as before. I was thinking if she saw Dark and Kard, she'd remember," Nalini said.

"Dark? Kard? Wait a second, isn't Wiz Dark's uhh whats it called... famillar? Wiz becomes his wings. Kard uses his own wings. Wait, how do I know that?" I said in a rush. I looked at Wiz. _How do I know you?_ *Midori, I've missed you! How is Sora?*I nearly jumped when Wiz talked in my head. "My goodness! You can read thoughts and answer!" I nearly yelled. I could hear faint laughing. But when I looked, I didn't see anyone laughing.

"Wiz can only do that with certain people. They have to get that power as a gift from Dark," said Grandpa.

*Yep! Dark has missed you, too!* _**Shut up Wiz!**__ Dark?_ Suddenly, memory after memory went by. I remembered.

"Midori, are you alright?" asked Nalini.

"I remember!" I said, grinning.

"How'd that happen?" she asked.

"Wiz made Dark mad, and he protested," I said. _**That's Mousy for you.**_"Kard?" I asked out loud. _**Yes Princess Mi.**_

"So by hearing Dark's voice, you remembered," Satoshi noted.

"Nalini, we've got to get Sora and Ema!" I said. I put Wiz down and went to a window. Nalini came with me. Together we called for our pets.

Daisuke's POV

**Wow, Nalini is so pretty. **_**What about Riku? **_**I'm just thinking that she is pretty! **_**Okay.**_

Midori let out a giggle. "Whats so funny?" asked Nalini. She was sitting with a huskey pup's head in her lap. It was her pet, Ema. **Her voice is lovely.**_**Shall I inform Riku about this? Or are you still thinking of Nalini? **_**Nalini, what a beautiful name.**Midori giggled again.

"Daisuke and Dark are having a consersation. By the way, her name means love," she said.

"Y-you can hear my thoughts,too?" I asked.

"I can hear the thoughts of famillars, angels, and tamers. Although only famillars can hear my thoughts. My power was a gift from Dark. Sora, my famillar was a gift from Kard," she explained. I blushed. Midori seemed to be listening to something, and wes starting to blush. _**Midori sure is cute when she blushes.**_ Her cheeks had redder. _**Are you doing that on purpose? Just so I'll get to see how cute you are?**_

"Dark, shut up," Midori said. _**Why?**_"Cause you're annoying," she reponsed, petting the gray kitten in her lap. Soar purred and leaned into her hand. _**You're not telling Kard to shut up.**_"He's not being annoying," Midori said. _**So his comments are good enough, but not mine?**_** Dark, just leave her alone for a few minutes at least. **_**Alright.**_"Thank you Daisuke. Kard, that won't be needed," Midori said.

"What won't be needed?" Riku asked.

"Kard offered to shut Dark up with force. I must add that I didn't know Kard was such a firt. He tried all day to get Midori to hear him," Satoshi said. Midori blushed again.

"He's not firting," she said.

"Right, so everyone calls you Mi-mi or Princess Mi?" Satoshi questioned. Midori blushed again. _**There's Mi-mi's cute blush again.**_ She became redder.\

"Mi, and Mi-mi are her nicknames. We are princesses, so princess is a correct tittle," Nalini said, getting mad. **She's so cute! And protective of her sister! **_**Daisuke, you've been thinking these things all day.**_ I blushed.

"So what's your nickname?" I asked Nalini with a bit of bravery.

"Nali," she answered with a smile. I seemed to melt with that smile.

"Nali, have you remembered where the necklaces are?" Midori asked.

"No, just that they are broken," said Nalini.

"Necklaces?" Risa asked, curious.

"The Twins of Luck, Princess Nalini Saiwa and Princess Midori Saiwa, have two colors each. One day, a Hikari, the father of the Kard's tamer at the time in fact, made a necklace for each girl. The necklaces have great power. The necklace made for Princess Nalini has one blue stone on each side of a bigger red one. The necklace made for Princess Midori was the same, only with green stones with a bigger purple one. The princesses were about to use the necklaces to release Dark and Kard from their tamers. However, something went wrong, and they were turned to stone. The necklaces broke. The Niwa there that day took the necklaces away to a secret place. He whispered their hiding place in Princess Nalini's ear," Grandpa said.

"Why did he only whisper it to Nali?" I asked. Nalini looked surprised to hear me use her nickname, but she was smiling.

"Both tamers, Niwa and Hikari, had fallen in love with her. Nali, are you sure their souls are the same?" said Grandpa.

"I could never mistake those souls," she whispered.

"Well, Daisuke and Satoshi, you were reincarted. Of course, Nalini loved your souls last time around. Dark and Kard were in love with Midori. She loved them back also," said Grandpa.

Midori's POV

"Thats not true. Dark never loved me, and Kard thinks of me as a sister," I said. _**Are you sure, princess? **__**You are most important to me, Mi.**_

"Midori Saiwa, you have no belief in yourself! AS your older sister, listen to what I've got to say. Those boys love you!" Nali said. I shook my head.

"Angels, all I see. One of darkness, mysterious as the night. One of light, cold as ice. As they are half of each other, they are half my heart. Wings of black, and wings of white. Set againest each other forever. My love for them unreturned," I whispered. Risa had tears in her eyes. _**You've got a way with words. I like how I was always mentioned first. **__**Get over yourself, Mousy.**__** You're just jealous. **__**Shut up, Mousy.**_

"Stop aguring!" I yelled. Soar stood up. *****Midori, calm down.* ***Why don't you just ask Towa to find the necklaces?*** _Alright, I'll be fine. Those angels are my weakness. I think asking Towa is the best idea. But where is she?_ *****She's coming in a few seconds with Daiki.* They walked in. _When did Grandpa leave?_

"Towa! Could you find our necklaces?" I asked.

"Oh, sure! Your necklaces that have all that power?" she said. I nodded. "Princess Midori, they seem to be very far. You'll just have to start your adventure tomorrow after school," she said.

The Harada twins left after that. Satoshi, Nali, and I were told that we were spending the night. Towa, Grandpa, and Emiko had gotten all the things we needed. We went to bed. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	2. A Bittersweet Promise

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. **_Nalini/Midori thoughts. __**Dark thoughts **__**Krad thoughts**_ _Satoshi thoughts_**Daisuke thoughts *Sora thoughts* ***Wiz thoughts* *Ema thoughts*

**I do not own D N Angel. I own this idea, Midori Saiwa, Nalini Saiwa, Sora, and Ema. My friend has part ownership of Nalini and Ema (based on her.) (Midori is based on me.) So if you do not ask permission to use one of these things, you are a bad person and I can sue. :-p**

_Twins of Luck: Chapter 2: A Bittersweet Promise_

Satoshi's POV

It was a bit uncomfortable for me to spend the night at Daisuke's house. But it was alright. I was laying awake, nervous to fall asleep because of Krad. I was worried that he might go after Nalini. She had somehow gotten into my guard. At first I had thought she was a Niwa, because of the bright red hair. But I had seen her sister. Nalini had looked me right in the eyes when we had met. I had found myself captured by beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that reminded me of my own eyes. The difference in our eyes amazed me, her eyes shone with happiness, mine with a distant look. Those eyes drew me in, and I would do anything for the girl.

"Krad wouldn't hurt her," a voice said. I looked up to see Midori.

"I thought you had gone to bed," I commented. She frowned at me, then nodded.

"I did, but I had a bad memory for a dream," she said. _**I am sorry to hear that, Princess Mi.**_Midori gave a smile, clearly trying to not worry Krad. She then sat next to me as I sat up. She seemed to become lost in her thoughts and I could hear Krad beginnig to sing her a lullaby. I couldn't understand it, and figured that it was an ancient one. I watched as the dark purple-haired girl closed her bright green eyes. She leaned back onto the floor and her breathing evened. I stood up and carefully moved her to my spot.

I walked into the living room, figuring I'd just sleep there. _**Thank you, Master Satoshi.**__For what?__**For helping Midori, she is special to me.**__No problem. I helped her because she is Nalini's sister. I feel a connection to Nalini._

Nalini's POV

I woke up to find Midori missing, which was strange, seeing as I always got up before her. I got up and went into the living room. Mi and I had shared the guest room, which only had one small bed. So I wondered if she had become uncomfortable with the little space she had been given. Mi had a bad case of claustrophobia. Instead of Mi, I saw Satoshi waking up.

"Do you know where Mi is?" I asked. Then I scolded myself. _How would he know? He just woke up!_

"She came in after waking from a bad dream. Krad sang her a lullaby and she fell asleep. So I put in my spot and came out here," Satoshi said. _Wow, that's really sweet of him. I guess Satoshi really is a lot like the last Hikari tamer I knew._

"Thank you. For taking care of her, and for telling me," I said. Daisuke walked out of his, rubbing the back of his head.

"Midori is still asleep. She keeps muttering in her sleep," he said. _Daisuke seems really nice, and he's cute._I walked into his room to check on Mi. I smiled as I heard her mutter something about Krad and Dark. She slowly opened her eyes and looked right at the light coming through the window. Her eyes quickly shut and she turned over. I heard footsteps. I turned and saw Dark walking towards us. He stopped next to Mi and sat down.

"Princess Midori. Mi-mi, it's time to wake up," he whispered seductively to her.

"Dark?" she asked sleepily as she turned back over, towards his voice.

"Thats right, princess," he said, smirking. I couldn't see his face, but I knew him well enough to know by the sound in his voice that I was correct. Mi slowly sat up and began rubbing her eyes. She blinked and looked at Dark.

"Dark!" Mi said, hugging him. Her eyes widen in surprise when he hugged her back. When they let of each other, Mi had a big smile and a sight blush on her face.

"Good morning! It's time for breakfast!" said Emiko as she walked in.

"Good morning!" Mi said. She was normally a grump in the morning. _It's cause of Dark._Mi stood up and walked over to me. She stood by my side, her face was slightly red. I realized that she remembered where she was, and was starting to feel uncomfortable. But to everyone's surprise, she started humming. I quickly knew that she was humming Amant Berceuse. It was an old lullaby that Krad sang to her before. I knew instantly that this was the lullaby that Krad had sang last night to help her sleep.

"Opps, am I really?" she asked out loud, her blush getting deeper.

"Mi, are you alright?" I asked her. I knew that it had been Krad she had talked to.

"Yeah. Um, Krad was right about something, and uh, yeah," she manged to get out.

"Krad, you're mean to poor Mi-mi. She was just happy to hug me. Lots of girls are happy if they hug me," Dark said, he had a big smirk on his face. Satoshi fell down to the ground. When he stood up, it was Krad.

"Shut up, Mousy!" he demanded.

"Jealous," Dark stated.

"Krad!" Mi said.

Midori's POV

I rushed and hugged Krad. He froze up at first, the gently hugged me. His hug, surprisingly, was gentler and warmer than Dark's. We let go of each other. I offered Krad a smile which he didn't return. I looked over at the others, and I frowned when I saw that Dark had his arms crossed in anger.

"Mousy, you're upseting Mi," Krad said. Dark looked right at my face and saw my frown. He uncrossed his arms, but transformed back to Daisuke. _I guess he's not happy to see me._ ***Don't think that way.***I looked down to see Sora at my feet, I gave her a sad smile as I picked her up. I held her againest my face and let the feel of her gray fur comfort me. I felt a hand on my back, and I looked up to see who it was. Krad stood there, towering over me. It was a famillar sight, and made all the unease in me disappear for the moment.

"Stupid Mousy, he shouldn't upset you like that," he said to me. I let a tiny giggle and gave him a real smile. He then transformed back to Satoshi. An empty, abandoned feeling came into me, and I quickly pushed it away. We ate breakfast, and went to school. I didn't pay any attention at school, yet it dragged on and on. Soon, I found myself standing with the others, in front of Towa.

"So, can you tell us where they are now?" Riku demanded. Towa simply nodded.

"They're in your old castle, in a jewerly box," Towa said to Nali and me.

"Could it be the jewerly box given to us by our father?" I asked Nali. She nodded.

"Alright, so let's go. You girls can use those necklaces to free Dark, right?" said Risa.

"And Krad," I added at impluse.

"Let's go!" Risa said, as if no one heard her the first time.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Nali asked.

"Because someday I'm going to be a Phantom Thief's wife," Risa explained, crossing her arms. I felt a fury rise up in me. _Thats impossible! No way will you marry Dark!_

"Has he told you that?" I asked, also crossing my arms.

"N-no. But it's true," she defended. Risa move her arms so that she had her hands on her hips.

"So, you're so sure of yourself just because one boy had a crush on you? A boy who has moved on, no less," I said. Dark had filled me in doing the day, giving me something to do.

"Mr. Dark and I have been on dates," she said.

"So? Dark likes to go on dates, it doesn't matter who with. Trust me on that," I said. My heart was beating fast, this advice was just too personal for me.

"Why should I trust you? It seems like you love Mr. Dark, too," Risa protested. _Baka._

"You really want to know why you should trust me on that?" I asked her, while refusing to respond to her true statement.

"Yes, I do," she said. I took a deep breath. This might bring up some painful memories.

"When I was alive the first time, I had two suitors. Dark and Krad. My family knew about the whole DNA thing. My father also knew how Nali and I were going to free Dark and Krad. So, he offered my hand in marriage to Dark. Dark refused, and so Father asked Krad. He accepted," I said.

"So you're married?" Riku asked. I shook my head.

"She was engaged. I wonder if that is still intact," Nali said, and it seemed like she was thinking out loud at the end.

"What kind of bond did your father use?" Satoshi asked, pushing his glasses up.

"A blood one, and it was wished upon the stars," I answered. I remembered that day painfully well. I had been pushing that memory away, but it always came back. I had held it off enough so that I had only glimpes, but now it was blocking all my senses.

_Dark walked in. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked Father. "Yes, it is about my daughter. I offer you Midori's hand in marriage," Father said. My heart beat fast, and butterflies stormed about in my stomach. I was filled with hope, as I had recently discovered that I cared for Dark more then as a brother. _

_Dark looked taken back at the offer. He looked my father right in the eye, something few people did. Only because my father was a tall man with a red bread and hair to match, his eyes were deep purple, and he had a look of anger in them. "I cannot take your daughter's hand in marriage," Dark said. I felt nothing but sadness. I couldn't feel the soft silk of my green dress, of the uncomfortable hardness of my matching green shoes. I couldn't even feel my beating heart in my chest, it seemed to be gone, torn out. _

_"Even though you are going to be realsed from your tamer's body?" Father demanded. "Yes sir. I cannot marry your daughter," Dark answered. "Why not?" Father asked, his voice becoming thunderous. "I do not love her," Dark said, as if it was no big deal. Suddenly, I felt something. Pure pain. "Leave us!" Father thundered. Dark bowed and left. When I heard the door click, silent tears fell down my face. It took all of my will to stop myself from sobbing loudly. As the tears continued to fall, my body shook just a bit as a sob would escape._

_"Midori, that thief is not worth those tears. I only offered him your hand because I know you love him. I've summoned Krad, he'll accept_ _your hand if I offer it. Dry your tears now," Father said. His words were like draggers into my heart. I loved Krad only as a brother. I took a couple of deep breathes, wiped my tears, and became emontionless for my father._

_Krad walked in. "Sir, you wished to speak with me?" Krad asked. "Yes, I offer you my daughter, Midori's hand in marriage," Father said. "I would gladly marry Princess Midori," Krad answered. My father smiled. "Then shall we do a bond?" Father asked, and Krad nodded in response. Father stood as Krad and I faced each other. I put out my right hand as Krad put out his left. Father began._

_"Dear stars in heaven, I wish for my daughter's happiness. Though this blood bond, I bring these two together in engagment for marriage. Krad Hikari, do you accept?" Father said in a clear, crisp voice. "Yes," Krad said, his voice also clear and crisp. "Midori Saiwa, do you accept?" Father asked me. "Yes," I whispered. Father made a cut on my hand, right in the middle of my palm. It strung only a little, seeing as I forced numbness upon myself. Krad grabbed my hand and held on tight, as if comforting me. I held on tight to his hand, it was a single comfort in my world of pain._

I looked down at my right hand. The scar was still there, it was paler then the rest of my skin. It's pure white stood out againest my peachy pale skin. _That day...that day was the day I turned to stone._ I felt my eyes water up, and a single tear fell onto my scar.

"Midori, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked, sweetly. I felt Nali put her hand on my head. She made me look at her, with her blue eyes looking closely into my green ones for a second. It was as if she was reading the pain there, and finding out what had caused it. Then she pulled me into a hug. _Why am I crying? Why?_

"Why am I crying?" I asked. What was this feeling? I felt so confused as that memory. I felt sorrow, yet happiness inside. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Krad's POV

I watched through Master Satoshi's eyes. Watched as her expression became distant. I knew she was remembering that day, it was something I, myself, did often. I saw that memory at least once a day, the memory of when I was offered her hand in marriage. I had seen heartbreak as clear as day in her eyes. It was that day that I truly started to hate Mousy. Before it had just made sense to hate him. Starting that day, I had one true reason to hate Mousy, he had hurt her.

She came back to the present, and looked down at the scar that marked her right palm. Tears welled up in her bright green eyes, and I looked away as a tear hit that scar. When I looked back, she was being hugged by her sister.

"Why ma I crying?" she asked, her voice full of wonder and curiosity. Yet there was a tone in her voice that I had heard only once before in that small voice. 'Yes,' was the echo that rang in my head. Her whispered answered's echo was just was full of bitter-sweetness as the real time she had whispered it.

"Is it because I'm sad? Is it because I'm happy? I don't really know. I guess it's a bittersweet memory," she whispered. That tone was all the emotion I heard in her voice. That feeling of bitter-sweetness.

**A/N: Amant Berceuse is French for lover's lullaby. I made up this lullaby. Thank you for reading! Please review! DMKH :)**


	3. Freedom

**DaisukiMomijiKakeruHaru: I'm sorry that I am so slow at updating this story! Please forgive me! I did start High School recently, so yeah, I'm really slow. Key for thoughts: **_Nalini/Midori __**Dark **__**Kard**__Satoshi _**Daisuke *Sora* ***Ema* *Wiz*

**I would also like to tell AntoniaC-T thank you for telling Kard and Satoshi were too friendly. I'll try and fix that.**

_Twins of Luck Chapter 3: Freedom and Remorse_

Dark's Pov

Of course, Towa hadn't known about the road that had been built leading to a certain distance from the castle. People could now drive out to the castle and look up at it. The castle itself was tall, and overwhelming. But it was beautiful, the kind of beautiful that made me wish it was a painting. Had it been, I'd steal it. Daisuke's mom, who I had come to think of as mom, was staring at the castle. She had driven us here, and she looked ready to demand that I steal the castle.

However, too many memories were coming at me. Maybe I wouldn't want to steal it. All the memories were of Midori. I admit, whenever I hit on a girl, I avoided purple hair and green eyes. Purple hair was easy to avoid, not many were born with that hair color. But the green eyes, those were everywhere. It didn't help that everytime I saw the exact shade of green that were Midori's eyes. For 100 years that color hunted me. She'd been named for that color. Her eyes were the purest of greens, and she never noticed. She was too modest. She thought that she didn't compare to Nalini. The truth was, simply, that Midori was just as beautiful, even more to me.

We waited for it to get dark. We couldn't just walk right in with people around. There were lots of signs saying No Enterance. Daisuke, Satoshi, Kard, and myself could easily get in without detection. But the girls couldn't, so we were stuck outside.

"Come on, guys! Cheer up!" Mom said. I watched through Daisuke's eyes as he kept glancing at Nalini. It was clear to me that he had a thing for her. _**Say something to hear.**_** I can't do that.** _**Yes you can.**_

Midori started giggling. The sound was almost...refreshing.

"Daisuke, you should listen to Dark on that," she said, with a small smile.

An hour passed, and we were able to go in. As soon as we walked into the doors, Midori and Nalini were able to lead us directly to the room with the necklaces. They went to a room that was just off the ball room. Grabbing the jeweraly box, they got to work fixing the necklaces. It took about a minute, and soon the girls stood before us.

"This is only temperory. There is one other thing that must be done," Nalini said.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked. The girls said nothing. After a moment of silence, the girls began chanting.

"Uncage ces anges." was repeated over and over. It was French for uncage these angels. A bright light filled the room.

I was suddenly sitting on my butt in the middle of a forest. The very forest that surrounded the castle. I looked and saw Midori out cold, Riku looking side to side for the others, and Krad staring at Midori. She slowly came to.

As we waited, I became aware of my own body. I had a body of my own. It was mine, and mine alone.

"It worked!" Midori cheered once catching her balance.

"Where are the others?" Riku asked, clearly worried about Risa.

"Don't worry, they're safe," Midori said. It was as if she were comforting herself as well as Riku.

**Sorry it's short. But I've got writer's block with this story!**


	4. That Lullaby

**Alright, I'm trying to make up for the short chapter last time.**

Twins of Luck: Chapter 4: That Lullaby

Krad's Pov

Midori, sitting there next to Riku, seemed calm. But panic was clear in her eyes. I heard her soft voice forming words in a singing voice.

"Mes mots remplacer baisers. Laissez votre coeur vous montrer, vos reves que vous posez la. Les roses fleurissent au printemps, parce qu`ils peuvert voir votre joli visage. Laissez-les vous voir demain. La nuit est venue. Leissez-vous etre reclames, que les etoiles scintillent sur vous. La lune vient a etre consideree. Pour yous faire savoir que vous etes protege, que vous estes aime." she sang. It was the lullaby that I had sang whenever she was scared, or nervous.

It was then that I realized something. She made me soft. I was as colder then ice for everyone else. What was so special about Midori? I knew I was nothing more than a brother to her. Love still shined in her eyes everytime she looked at Dark. Shouldn't that cause the thing humans call pain? No, it just worried me.

One thing was, I couldn't stop glancing over at the girls. I thought it was because of Midori. But realization slowly hit me.

Nalini's Pov

I was with Daisuke, Satoshi, and Risa. Satoshi decided to act jerkish, and was Risa kept fighting with him. I was about ready to just tell them to shut up and kiss already. It was clear to me that Risa was fighting her feelings for Satoshi inside. Satoshi seemed to having a hard time just dealing with emotions. Daisuke kept blushing. Maybe he was thinking of Riku. _I sure hope not._I sighed, I thought Satoshi was cute, and a nice guy (if he wanted to be.) But Daisuke's sweet, smiling face always popped into my mind. He was such a clumsy boy.

I knew for sure that I was in love with Daisuke. But was it only because I had fallen for the last Niwa I had been around? Was only because they were so much alike? But, there was just something...different...about Daisuke. He was even kinder then my Niwa. I think, no knew, that I was in deeper love with Daisuke after only a couple days then I ever had been. Was something wrong with me? No, everything was just fine, except for the fact that Midori was who-knows-how-far from me.

Midori's Pov

My eyes kept wandering between the three near me. Riku and Krad were glancing at each other. Did Riku like Krad? Was she finally seeing that he wasn't a killing monster as so many thought? However, my eyes wandered over to Dark the most. My heart ached and screamed out. I just wanted to scream. I realized what we were all here for. Between Krad and Riku, a golden light rope connected them. It was clear to me that I was the only able to see it. Riku was Krad's scared maiden, and it was clear as day to me.

I watched as Dark stood up.

"We should get going," he said. Krad stood, and as Riku got up, she fell right into his arms. They quickly got out of the position, Riku turning red while at it. Dark simply helped me up. It was as if he predicted that if he didn't, I'd fall into his arms. It was something he ususally didn't mind. But he was looking at me strangely. I had no clue why and I really wanted to know. We started to walk.

"Watch out Midori!" Dark's voice sounded off. I looked up and to the side. An arm grabbed mine. "Be careful," Dark's voice said. I looked at the person holding my arm, it was Dark. I looked at the path I had been about to walk onto. It was leading to a tree. A big, old tree that should've been really clear to anyone walking near it. I felt really stupid.

**I'm sorry, but I think this story will be short chapters from now on. But hopefully the updates will be sooner. Hopefully. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Amant Berceuse Translation

**I am really, really sorry! I feel like a failure. This is an English translation of the lullaby, Amant Berceuse. (note, I used google translate for this)**

My words replace kisses.

Let your heart show you,

your dreams as you lay there.

Roses bloom in the spring,

because they get to see your pretty face.

Let them see you tomorrow.

The night has come.

Let yourself be claimed,

as the stars sparkle upon you.

The moon comes to be seen,

to let you know that you are protected,

that you are loved.

**Very bad, I know. I am no poet nor am I good at that kind of thing. It sounds tons better to me in French. But yeah, I thought a translation for you people would be nice, maybe. **


	6. Just Tell

**I have finally returned to this story. I'm sorry, but being a freshmen is no fun. Reminder of thoughts: **_Nalini/Midori __**Dark **__**Krad**____Satoshi _**Daisuke *Sora* ***Ema* *Wiz*

**I thank poison123 for reviewing.**

_Chapter 5: Just tell_

Midori's POV

It felt like we had been walking for hours. I tried to sense Ema or Wiz, knowing that they might be with the others. I also was on full alert for Sora. My kitten was not with me, and that was uncomfortable. My eyes wondered over to the others.

Riku's eyes were moving between the path and Krad. Krad seemed deep in thought, and I just had to look into those thoughts.

_** What is this? How come my heart is beating so...quickly? I thought that I was in love with Midori. But that thought, it seems wrong now. Could I possibly feel the role of a big brother towards her? I think, no know, that I deeply care, love I mean, Riku.**_

__I nearly tripped. Krad had thought he loved me? No no no no. I'm glad he figured out that Riku was the one he was meant to love. But me, I was still hopeless. Dark would never love me the I loved him.

"Tell her," I said suddenly, out loud. I was even surprised. Krad, however, just stared ahead.

"Why Princess Mi?" he asked, his voice serious. I put my head down and answer quietly.

"You won't want to regret not telling someone that you love them. You could hold the feeling, and it'll bottle up," I said. I thought of Dark. Would his answer been different if I had told that I loved all those years ago?

"I'm falling for you, Riku," Krad said, in a monotone. His head turned towards her. Riku started to fall, but Krad caught her. A light blush covered her cheeks.

"I'm falling for you, too," she whispered. I smiled. Krad had his scared maiden at last.

Nalini's POV

Again, Satoshi and Risa were fighting. I could see a gold line connecting them. Risa is a scared maiden.

"Are you two gonna agure all day, or say what you're really feeling?" I asked. Risa looked surprised, and Satoshi indifferent. However, they shut up.

A minute later, we found the others, and the enterence of the castle clearing.

"Midori!" I yelled, and ran over. I hugged my sister. She hugged back.

"Krad and Riku are together now," I said, with a smile. Nali smiled, too.

"What about your engagement to Krad? That kind of bond is only broken through a new engagement," Satoshi said. I frowned as Midori looked down.

"Their bond is stronger," she whispered. I could tell she had just realized that someone was more important to Krad than her. She seemed fine with it, but I had to be sure.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper. Mi-mi looked at me, her green eyes showing many things. She had a lot on her mind.

"I'm great," she said, a small smile touching her lips. _You're confused. That's what you are._

Satoshi' POV

_I love her. It's the only explaination. Why else would I put up with her complaints? I couldn't explain it if I wanted to. Something about her was just...perfect._

"Tell her," Midori said. I looked at the girl. I wanted to listen to her, but, I couldn't. _Why should I reveal my feelings? Feelings only hurt people._

"Sometimes it's not telling someone that hurts people," she said. I nodded.

"I love you, Risa," I said. Risa's expression was one of shock.

"I love you, too, Satoshi," she said. Risa wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked at being touched, but I wrapped my arms around her.

**I hoped you liked it! Please review. I'll try to be faster with the next chapter.**


	7. Have you a maiden to love?

**thoughts: **_Nalini/Midori __**Dark **__**Krad**__Satoshi _**Daisuke *Sora* ***Ema* *Wiz*

_Chapter 6: Have you a maiden to love?_

Daisuke's POV

I took a deep breath. We were finally home. Being in the forest had taken a tole on my nerves. I was sitting on a chair in the living room. It was so odd to see Dark as a separate person in this world, and to see Krad not trying to kill anyone. Even with all the weirdness, I kept looking over at one person. Her bright blue eyes and red hair stood out. She was pretty, I might dare say beautiful. **It's nothing. I mean, I'm not falling in love with her or something like that. Am I?** I wiggled a little in my seat.

I glanced over again, and saw her looking at me. I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Alright girls, so what has to be done in order for this all to be permanent?" asked Mom.

"The four of them must find their maidens," said Nali. Her voice of full of hope. Midori's face softened. She seemed to be a hopeless romantic.

"Well, Satoshi and Krad are already taken care of, then," said Dark. He seemed lost in thought. Midori nodded. I was now staring at Nalini again. Only this time I couldn't look away. Nalini's eyes met mine. My heart went into a uncontrolled beating.

"Tell her," I heard two voices said. It was Dark and Midori. They could both hear my thoughts. I shook my head. Nali frowned.

"Nali, I-I think that I l-love you," I said. The words had rushed out, and I hadn't meant to say them. But the frown on Nali's face made me do it.

Nalini's POV

Daisuke's sudden words made my heart skip a beat. My checks lit up red as did his.

"I love you, too, Daisuke," I said. Before I knew it, we were hugging.

Satoshi's POV

I smiled at the sight of the two red-heads. My left hand was inter-vined with Risa's. There was only two people in the room who weren't as happy as us. Midori and Dark.

Krad' POV

Midori was feeling stressed, sad, and alone. How else was one to take her twin sister finding love? Adding to that, Midori's own love was unrequited, and her engaged to me, centuries old, was just broken a few mere hours ago.

"Mousy, you're an idoit," I said. I was sitting next to Riku, and she was nodding her agreement.

"How am I idoit?" he asked. Usually, arguments with the thief were a lot better. However, his heart wasn't in it this time. I didn't answer until after Riku had placed an encouraging hand in my own hand. I took a deep breath. It felt weird, being in my own body was making me more 'normal.'

"You let your maiden go 500 years ago," I said. Midori's eyes grew wide. Dark just looked at me.

Dark's POV

For once, I agreed with Krad. I got out of my chair and went over to Midori. I got on my knees.

"Mi-mi, will you be mine?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. Those green eyes were what had filled my mind since getting my own body. Pure surprise was her expression, and suddenly, she smiled. I melted. Me, lady-killer Dark Mousy, melted at the sight of a single smile. A smile I had looked for in so many but never found.

"Yes," Midori whispered. It was the greatest word ever spoken. She sprang into my arms, and I held her tight.

"I love you," I whispered. No other words could fit this moment.

Midori's POV

My heart soared at Dark's words. Had I ever been happier? No.

"I love you, too," I whispered back. The world was perfect at that moment. For all of us.

The End


End file.
